Chuck Liddell
|SeasonName = Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) |nickname = |Place = 11th |Votes = 7 |HOHs= 0 |Alliances = The Celebrators |Days = 10 |Nominations = 1 (Day 5) |Vetos = 0 |Loyalties = James Maslow |Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = ChuckLiddell}} Charles "Chuck" David Liddell was a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). Placed on the outs from the beginning because of the girl's alliance early rise to power due to the fact that they had the numbers, Chuck found himself on the block next to James Maslow, because he hadn't really bonded with many of the other houseguests. Shannon Elizabeth managed to flip the house on him, evicting him in 11th place. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 48 Hometown: Santa Barbara, California Current city: Calabasas, California Occupation: Retired UFC Fighter/Entertainer Three adjectives that describe you: Loyal, genuine, and competitive. Favorite activities: Martial arts, playing with my kids, and any competitive games. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? It will be all the deception. What you see is what you get with me. I live my life based on simple principles and I do not deviate from them. I wear my heart on my sleeve. Being in the house will be extremely difficult for me because by nature I am not a schemer. This game will force me to get uncomfortable and I will have no choice but to lie, create fake alliances, manipulate, deceive people, and do a myriad of other things that I do not agree with in my real life. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? ' Winning the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship belt after being the coach on the first season of Ultimate Fighter. '''Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? ' I like how Paul plays from Season 19 and how he explains why he plays the way he does as the show goes on. '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? I am going to go into the house in the beginning the unassuming nice guy that I am, assess the other Houseguests, make a couple quick alliances, and play the rest of the game on my toes with the phrase in my head "eat or be eaten!" and be ready for things to turn at any moment. My life's motto is… Train hard, fight hard, play hard. Fun facts about yourself: - I am funny and a goofball. - I am a complete spaz. Sometimes I have been called Tasmanian Devil. - I am fiercely competitive and will use any advantage I can get in any game I play. - One of my favorite games is Catch Phrase. - Just after I became world champion I jumped off a balcony at Amnesia in Ibiza and landed on my feet like Spider-Man. I was completely nuts. Because of everyone's reactions and how cool it looked one of the crew attempted the same jump and ended up shattering both knees and being stuck in Ibiza for three months. - I am the proud owner of a toy poodle named Simba. - I am a hands-on father who changes diapers, does hair, bath, you name it. I will do anything for my kids. - I love to go out with my friends. I used to be called the King of Vegas and people describe me as a party animal, but I am also extremely disciplined when I need to be. - I like to be the best at everything I do. - I am a snowboarder. - I love fantasy football and I have been playing it for over 20 years. - I have a degree in Accounting from Cal Poly San Luis Obispo. - Oh yeah, I am also a singer. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members